Parenting: Weasley Style
by Blissful Serenity
Summary: After 16 years, here he is, Ron Weasley, finally used to the idea of parenting.


**A/N: This is a story written by one of my best friends =3 she asked me to post it for her, so here it is. *thinks * crap I can't think of a name.**

**I will think of one while I write the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing here is mine. I take no credit for any of these works, whether they be JKR's or Miriams. Loves**

Parenting: Weasley Style

It was getting dark in Godric's hollow as Hermione Weasely turned another page in her newest book. She was sitting at the kitchen table and her ginger was making dinner five feet away. After all these years of marriage she still insisted on being in the room with him while he cooked. At first it had been a precaution- Hermione wanted to integrate muggle living into their shared home, it had seemed only fair- but that would mean Ron would have learn to use a stove and the thought had worried her. But of course, Ronald had exemplified once again, his ability to exceed other people's low expectations of him, and he had learned to cook with out burning the house down. After a while, it simply became habit to "watch" him cook. What with the sweet smells of the food wafting over her, listening to Ron hum while he worked. and just the overall idea that she was being cooked for as if she were royalty or something,it had actually become one of her favorite parts of the day. Right along side with "Morning kisses" and "Bed story cuddle time".

Then, as she began the next chapter, the most beautiful girl in the world pranced in, also humming to herself a lively tune. Hermione glance up to see that her daughter was looking particularly dolled up.

"I'm going out, bye Mom, bye Dad!" she said quickly, trying to make her escape, but Ronald stopped her before she could.

"Hold it right there!" he said, and she stopped with her hand still in the door nob, she gave a loud sigh. Hermione grinned to herself, she didn't need to look up from her book to see Rosie dramatically roll her eyes. She didn't intervene, but just pretended to read her book as the routine interrogation began. This wasn't the first time, so it went rather quickly.

"Where are you going-?"

"The ice cream place in Diagon ally"

"what will you do-?"

'Have ice cream, hang with friends"

"Which friends?"

Rose squeezed her eyes shut tight and Rattled off their names

"Safire, Emmaly, Megan, Anjelica, and Bella." she paused, "Maybe Jessica."

"Will there be boys-?

"Yes-"

"How many?"

"At least three," she said, "But they're all taken, can I go now?!" she asked.

Ron had been satisfied by her answers and went back to making dinner

"Yeah, you can go."

"Thanks, Daddy!" she squealed, she gave him a quick hug "I'll be back by eleven!"

"Oh, no you won't" He replied, sounding like a father again "You'll be back by nine!"

"What?! No way, I'm sixteen, I'll be back by eleven!" there was a tense silence.

Hermione loved her stubborn redheads.

"Fine. Nine-thirty" Ron offered

"Ten-forty five."

"Ten thirty, not a minute later. Take it or leave it!"

Rose thought about it for a bit, and with a triumphant grin she agreed

"Deal!"

Another quick hug and she was out the kitchen door which lead to the back yard, leaving her father standing in the door way. Hermione chuckled and slightly shook her head at him. He was such a pushover. He had only just begun to transition into this new form of parenting, due to an agreement that the two of them had made back before their children had been born. Ron, it had been decided, would be the fun loving go with the flow parent while Hermione would the stern no-nonsense parent, these were roles that would fit their personalities best. But once their daughter started dating, they agreed, the roles would reverse and Ron would have the chance to play overprotective father for a while, and Hermione would have a chance to be on the gentle side. He would always be the more loose, fun loving parent, Hermione knew,that was just who he was. But she had always figured that Ronald already had plenty of experience because of growing up with his younger sister, Ginny.

" And no drugs!" he called out after her as an added thought

"Wouldn't dream of it!" she called back

"Oh, and, uh, be safe too!"

"Aren't I always?" she yelled back. And with that she mounted her broom and took off, leaving her warm, safe house behind her. Ron watched her go until she was only a speck amongst the bright skyline of stars, heading off in the direction of London. She heard him sigh and walk back to the counter picking up where he'd left off. But apparently something was on his mind, so he gave up and took a seat next to the love of his life. After a moment of silence he spoke.

"'Mione?" he asked

"Hmm?"

" Remember that moment sixteen years ago, when I told I didn't know if I could get used to the idea of being a 'father'?"

"Yes, I do seem to recall that. What about it?"

"I think I just got used to it."

Hermione looked up from her book to see his melancholy smile, a smile which she returned, the bitter-sweetness of the moment washing over them both.

"Oh really?" she responded in a tone of mock surprise, hoping that teasing him would make him feel better. "And it only took sixteen years? Here I was thinking it would take at least twenty-five"

"I know," said Ron "Even I am impressed by myself." He stayed seated next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders, squeezing slightly. "How'm I doing so far?"

"Wonderfully." she responded, and she gave him a kiss on his cheek to reassure him. Satisfied, he rose and went on making dinner, Hermione turned the page and started her new chapter.

Fifteen minutes later Hugo walked in looking nicely groomed and determined.

"Mom, D-dad. I'm going out."

Hermione, turning the pages in her book and smiling to herself, said nothing. She just sat back and listened with joy in her heart as the interrogation began again.


End file.
